Tonight
by supergal12000
Summary: His sultry voice pulled me in- I forgot why I was there. Caressing the mic like a lover, I wanted him to hold me like that. NaruXSasu Yaoi


Just a simple story I thought up while listening to a song! I recommend to listen to I Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5 while reading this! It's much more better this way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Maroon 5's songs

~~~~~BeGiN~~~~~

Sasuke's POV

I left my empty house. It seemed to lonely in there. I don't have anybody there.

Slowly I walked down the empty night streets until a slight tune filled my ears.

I walked closer to the noise and was brought to the bad side of town. There were stairs leading down to a heavy metal door.

I walked underground the dingy steps and realized I was in a small cafe.

There were people quietly talking and drinking but my eyes were on other things.

The blond singer in the small center stage.

**_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_**

**_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_**

**_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_**

His low sultry voice filled the room with rain and haze.

I walked closer to the figure in light. His hair glowed in the soft white bulb above him, like a halo.

**_It's not over tonight_**

**_ Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

**_ I may not make it through the night_**

**_ I won't go home without you_**

I was dazzled by him walking closer to his swaying body with the mic until I was standing in front of him.

He hugged the mic close to his body and his eyes were closed in silent passion.

This voice that seemed to call for me- I felt like they were mine and mine only.

He opened his eyes like a veil and I saw the blue fires.

**_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over_**

**_ The noises that she made kept me awake _**

**_Oh_**

**_ The weight of things that remained unspoken_**

**_ Built up so much it crushed us everyday_**

I've never met him before- but where does this string that pulls me regenate from? Like a bond was created by the force of the song. I found myself pulling the lyrics to a makeshift version of us. He was singing my song in a way- OUR song...

**_Every night you cry yourself to sleep Thinking: _**

**_"Why does this happen to me?_**

**_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_**

He locked his eyes onto me and sang stronger. His hands caressed the pole in a small promise.

I'm very gentle.

I felt safe and strangely loved.

**_Hard to believe that-_**

Something that I haven't felt in a while.

**_It's not over tonight_**

**_ Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

**_ I may not make it through the night_**

**_ I won't go home without you_**

Every word running out like honey- I stared and blushed.

**_It's not over tonight_**

**_ Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

**_ I may not make it through the night_**

**_ I won't go home without you_**

My eyes went half-lidded. What was he begging for in those sparkling orbs?

Someone bumped into me from behind.

I shifted a little forward but after that moment I was lost outside the trance. Blinking a couple times:

What was I doing in here anyways?

I stared after that man- I loved him in his song.

This was ridiculous. I felt ashamed and grew hot in the face.

I moved my head up to see him and teared up slightly.

But he still continued to sing and sway and pull me in.

**_Of all the things I felt but never really shown_**

**_ Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_**

**_ I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_**

I turned away reluctantly and started to part away from the now big crowd.

It was slow walking out that place.

His voice echoed to my ears and still seemed like sparkles in the air.

**_It's not over tonight_**

**_ Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

**_ I may not make it through the night_**

**_ I won't go home without you_**

Finally as I stepped outside the song finished.

I started walking back towards home. But stopped when I heard loud footsteps behind me.

"Hey!"

End of Chapter 1

Ch. 2 will have a lemon If you luv it and you need it then send a review I really love comments !


End file.
